Frozen Heart
by Lunabellle
Summary: After being washed up on the shore of Whale Island, the girl is helped back on her feet by Gon. Not remembering who she is or where she came from, the only clue to her past being a memory of someone cursing her. With Gon leaving to take the Hunter Exam she has no other choice but to follow him there. What she didn't expect to find there was the one person who would break her curse.
1. Where It All Started

****PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!** Hi guys! This is the new updated first chapter, I'm sorry it's so late. So again I highly advise that you read this because future plot will not make sense. Also reread the other chapters because I made small little changes. If you're new then hi! I hope you like my story!**

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p><em>"From here on out you are cursed..." A voice echoed in the blank white space.<em>

_"Did I do something wrong..?" I asked the voice. Silence._

_"It is not your fault, it is your family's fault. It is because you were born to that family." The voice replied. I sensed a bit of pity and maybe, just maybe, a bit of regret._

_That's not very fair, I thought to myself. "What is the curse?" I asked, my voice echoing in the blank white space aswell._

_"From here on out you are cursed... You no longer have the ability to love." The voice thundered, even louder than before. "The only way to break the curse is..."_

_The voice didn't get to finish. The blank space started to fall apart with me along with it._

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sweet sound of waves washing up on to the shore. The ground was wet and my feet felt like they were getting tickled everytime the water washed up. I pieced it all together slowly and noticed I had washed up on an island. <em>Why was I in the water in the first place? <em>I thought to myself.

I sat up and immediately placed the palm of my hand to my head. It really hurt, too. _What the heck is going on? I don't remember anything! _I looked around and noticed there was a port only a few miles from where I was sitting now, and a town surrounded by forest not too far away. Because of how confused I was about where I was and what happened to me, I let out a small scream when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I immediately turned around and saw a young woman, maybe in her 20's, with a little boy that looked my age standing next to her. I shrugged away from her touch as she gladly let me. "Are you okay?" The woman said and I shook my head furiously.

"I-I don't know. W-Who are you? Where am I?" I stuttered as my eyes darted between the boy and the woman.

"My name is Mito, and this is Gon." She said, motioning to the boy next to her. I saw behind the two that there was a little sand castle with buckets and shovels. "What's your name?" Mito said soothingly. My eyes darted back to her and I could feel them start to fill with tears.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything!" I yelled a bit loudly, tears streaming down my face. Mito looked at me her face filled with surprise and concern. She didn't know what to do with me. I continued to cry and attempt to rub my eyes as the boy, Gon, put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. You can come stay with Mito-san and I." Gon said and I stopped crying.

I sniffled. "Really?" I said hopefully as Mito gave Gon a look and they went go to talk a couple meters away from me. Mito looked upset towards Gon but he looked no where near changing his mind. _Does she not want me here? _I thought to myself as tears threatened to come again.

Just before I started bawling again, Mito and Gon both started to walk back towards me. Mito looked defeated while Gon looked happy and cheerful. I looked at them confusedly, my eyes starting to feel puffy from crying so much.

Gon walked over to me, smiled, and held his hand out of me to take. "Let's go home." He said and my eyes lit up as I happily grabbed his hand. He helped me stand up and as soon as he did, I hugged him. Because even if I didn't have any memory of what happened to me or who I am or even was, I had Gon to help me through all of that now.

From crying my head off to being the happiest girl on earth, I concluded I had a pretty good feeling about this.

When I had washed up on the beach it was already sunset and by the time Gon and Mito took me home, it was night and I was pooped out. I immediately went up the stairs to where I guessed the bedrooms were and passed out on Gon's bed accidently. Woops. When I woke up I was greeted by the streaming light from the window.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes then let out a huge yawn. After I did I heard the sound of bed sheets rustling from below me and saw that Gon had slept on the floor. He had to sleep on the floor because of me too. I swiftly got out of the bed and tiptoed towards the door, careful not to wake Gon. Once I was safely out of the room I leaned against the door and closed my eyes then let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, you're awake." I heard Mito suddenly say and I flinched, trying not to scream. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" She asked, her voice getting lower after seeing how quiet I was not to wake Gon up. I nodded. "I almost forgot, come follow me." Mito said and I obeyed as I followed her into her room.

Her room was simple, a bit bigger than Gon's and had a bed twice the size of Gon's. It looked so comfortable, I wish could just jump on it and fall asleep. Mito walked into her closet and once I looked inside I saw that it was gigantic. Some clothes were way too small for her. After a couple of minutes Mito came out with some folded clothes with black sneakers on top with other accessories.

She gave the clothing and everything else on top of it to me then lightly nudged me into the bathroom. "Now, go change. I want to see how it looks on you. I also gave you some gloves, since you always seem cold." She said kindly and smiled as I closed the bathroom door and unfolded the clothing. I took off my white summer dress that I had on ever since I washed up on the beach, which was still kind of wet, and put on the clothes and the other accessories Mito gave me.

Once I was finished getting dressed I looked in to the mirror before showing Mito. I gasped at how it actually looked _good_ on me no matter how simple it was. She gave me a black spaghetti strapped tanktop along with a white zip up hoodie that was trimmed with teal. The gloves she gave me were fingerless and black. I guess they made my hands feel slightly warmer. She also gave me jean shorts along with white socks and black sneakers.

I stared in to the mirror at my hair and it frustrated me about how long it was. I made a mental note to tell Mito to cut it to shoulder length and walked out of the bathroom to show Mito.

"Oh, good. I'm glad it all fits you." She smiled sweetly as I felt surprised about the sudden liking she took to me. "Now, come, let me do your hair." She said as she motioned me over to a desk with a mirror over it. I sat down in the chair in front of the desk and faced the mirror as she started to brush my hair. It was knotted and messy, so I was surprised at how softly she made the brush go through my hair. I asked her to cut it to shoulder length that made her look sad to do, but she did it anyway.

"Mito-san..." I said, remembering Gon called her that. She let out a 'hmm' in response as she continued to do my hair. "I'm sorry if I've been causing you trouble... It's just I didn't have anywhere else to go, and-"

Mito knelt down in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, silencing me. "Don't you think for a second that you are unwanted here. I'm as happy as Gon is about taking you in." She said, cupping my cheek with her hand. "I almost forgot, I filled out the papers this morning. You are now a citizen of Whale Island, and you will be known as Miya."

_That... That was three years ago. I was nine years old._

* * *

><p>"No, Gon. You aren't taking the Hunter Exam. We already went over this, it's too dangerous! You know how many people have died taking that exam?" I heard Mito say from the dining room downstairs. I was sitting at the top of the stairs, listening in on their conversation.<p>

"But, Mito-san!" I heard Gon protest. "My dad took it when he was my age, right? Why can't I? I want to find out the reason why he chose to be a Hunter, instead of staying with me!" Gon added, his voice rising a bit. Silence.

"So that's what this is all about?! You really are like Ging." I could practically see her shaking her head in disapproval. "Fine. But on one condition. You catch the Lord of the Lake, and then I'll sign the papers." She said and at that moment, I stomped down the stairs.

"What about me?! I wanna take the Hunter Exam too!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. Mito's eyes widened.

"You too?!" Mito said, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. "Fine, Gon, you catch the Lord of the Lake. Miya, you go get the legendary flower at the top of Whale Island!" She said, picking up all of the plates that were laid out on the table for breakfast and stomping in to the kitchen to clean them. I sighed from relief, but the legendary flower?

I looked over to Gon, who only smiled at me. "Well, I guess we should get started." He said as he started to head upstairs towards our room. I followed him.

"But, don't you think it's a bit unfair? She just named the two most impossible things you could do on this island." I said as we entered our room. I leaned against the wall as Gon opened the closet, getting his things and getting ready to catch the Lord of the Lake.

"It's not really impossible. My dad caught the Lord of the Lake when he was twelve too." He was still digging through the closet, probably trying to find his dad's fishing rod.

"But what about me? Everyone who's tried to get the flower never came back. I'm surprised she actually told me to do it, considering they probably died." I said and shrugged. Following Mito's logic, she probably thought all of the rumors were fake.

By now Gon had finally found the fishing rod and already packed his backpack with all of the things he needed. He turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I believe you can do it. You'll probably find some crazy way, like always." He reassured me and smiled. All I could do was smile back. I mean come on, the guy's smile is contagious.

"Okay," I agreed. Knowing now Gon had faith in me, I had a lot more confidence that I could get the flower. "So I'll see you in a week?" I teased and he laughed.

"Probably, we have a little over a week until the exam starts. And that's the exact amount of time we both need. I'll see you then, Miya." He said as he left the room. I immediately went to the closet, pulling out my backpack that was identical to Gon's but instead it was brown trimmed with a light blue. It didn't have crazy designs on it like his.

I bolted down to the kitchen to get water, food, and anything else I might need for the huge trip up the mountain. From what I heard, the flower at the top of the mountain could cure any sickness. But that was just a rumor. Anyone who had even tried to go and get it never came back. And that was just another rumor. So, basically, this whole quest was based on a couple rumors.

After I had made sure that I had everything I needed I headed for the front door but stopped once I caught myself looking in the mirror, still getting used to my white hair. Yes, you heard me right. My hair turned white at the age of eleven. Maybe around 6 months of staying here at Whale Island I could tell that my hair was getting lighter, but one day I just woke up and it was a full out gray. Not black, gray. On the wonderful anniversary of me being here on Whale Island for a year my hair had completely turned white. I don't know why, it just did. Mito even took me to the best doctor on the island, he didn't know anything. By now I had been living here for three years, and the outfit Mito gave me so long ago still fit me, and I was still wearing it. Don't worry, I let her wash it every now and then.

Once I got to the stand that marked the entance to the mountain, I smiled. I walked over to the stand to find a woman named Spetto sleeping on the table. "Spetto-san... SPETTO-SAN!" I shouted, waking her up.

"Wha? Oh, hello Miya-chan. What brings you here?" She asked, wiping drool off of her face. Gross.

"I'm here to climb the mountain," I said and pointed to the top of the mountain, causing her to gasp. "I'll be fine. See ya later." I said as I started walking up the path that supposedly led up to the top of the mountain. Spetto was yelling at me to come back there, but I just waved her off. I definitely had to pass the Hunter Exam. One, because Gon wanted to do it. If he left me here I wouldn't know what to do. Believe it or not they're aren't many kids our age here.

Instead of walking on the ground I decided to travel by tree. Even if it was harder and it took up more energy, I didn't feel like getting poison ivy today. So I continued to jump from branch to branch until I had to stop to rest. At my poor attempt to land on one branch, I fell face first back on to the ground.

"Owwie..." I said as I tried to stand up, but then realized my leg had been sprained. I muttered a variety of curse words before finding a staff-like stick that was curved at the top. Sure, it looked weird but it would have to do. I walked for a while longer but then noticed that it was probably around 8 PM, and the stars were already out. I found a low branch that was low enough for me to climb up onto, but high enough so that no unfriendly animals could get me.

After I eventually got up onto the branch I propped my sprained leg on the branch and winced while I did so. I took out a roll of bandages out of my backpack and plucked a few sticks off of the tree to make a makeshift cast. I grinned at my horrible work of making a cast and leaned against the trunk of the tree. It would have to do. Before not too long it got harder and harder to keep my eyes open, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Five Days Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Man... This is taking longer than I thought it would. Gon was right, again..." I thought aloud as I walked up the path, my clothes and hair dirtied from walking for three days straight. But all of my worries vanished once I reached the top. There was a cave and even from where I was standing I could see that there was a small hole at the top of the cave, giving light to the multicolored flower.<p>

I grinned and walked in to the cave as fast as I could with my sprained leg and the staff. Right as I walked in, however, I regretted it immediately. There sleeping on the ground right behind the flower was a large foxbear that woke up right as I walked in. The foxbear beared his teeth at me as I took a few steps back. From what I heard, foxbears were very fast at running so running away from it wasn't an option. The cave was also small, so there wasn't that much space to dodge any attacks or jump out of the way. Now I understand why people died, it was because of this bear.

The foxbear started to walk towards me, careful not to step on the flower. I tilted my head in confusion like a dog. So the foxbear is protecting it? Why? As the foxbear neared me I did the first thing that came to mind. I held out my free hand in front of me and slowly approached the foxbear.

"Nice foxbear, I don't mean any harm..." I whispered quietly, and the foxbear let out a roar. I winced but continued to walk towards it, then stopped once my hand was inches away from it's nose. It stared at my hand for a couple moments making me think it would attack me from out of nowhere, but instead it nudged my hand with it's nose. I smiled, glad the bear had taken a liking to me.

I walked past the foxbear as it sat down and watched me but out of the shadows behind the flower a cub came out and ran to it's mother. So that's what the foxbear was protecting. I kneeled down in front of the flower and took out a flower pot I had from my bag. I know, it seems rather convenient but I was pretty confident I could get the flower. So I gathered the flower up along with the roots and dirt then carefully placed it in to the flower pot.

After I was finished I tried to dust the dirt off of my hands, but realized it didn't really make a difference because my whole body had dirt all over it. I feel disgusting. Suddenly the foxbear came from behind me and sniffed my sprained leg and I laughed.

"Yeah, I hurt it while I was on the way here." I said to the foxbear and it stared at me. It put it's head under me and slipped me onto it's back and I narrowly avoided dropping the flower and my bag. "W-Whaaa?" I noticed the cub was on it's back too and he sat on my lap. The foxbear took me out of the cave and started down the path back to town.

* * *

><p>As the foxbear neared the stand where Spetto was supposed to be I saw that there was a huge crowd around the stand. I guess Spetto called for help after me not coming back after a couple of days. "Hey, you landlubbers!" I shouted at them with a giggle, getting their attention. They all froze when they saw me on the back of a foxbear.<p>

The foxbear dropped me off and I said my goodbyes to the cub as well as the foxbear then they peacefully left back to their home at the top of the mountain. I turned back to the crowd to see someone pushing through it and grimaced once I saw that it was Mito.

She immediately embraced me, not caring about how dirty I was. "What were you doing up there?! You had me worried sick!" She said as I rolled my eyes over her shoulder. I really didn't get her sometimes.

"You're the one who told me to go up there, and plus I got the flower!" I exclaimed and presented the yellow and hot pink flower to her, earning a gasp from the crowd. Mito had that oh-so-familiar expression of defeat plastered on her face. "So I can take the Hunter Exam, right?" I asked.

"Yes..." She said reluctantly and I smiled.

"Has Gon caught the Lord of the Lake yet?" I asked as a man came running towards us and the crowd.

"Gon caught the Lord of the Lake! Come over here!" The man said as he ran off, the crowd following him. I'll take that as a yes.

"Well, let's go get those papers signed!" I said as I handed the flower pot to Mito, and managed to march back home with my sprained leg and staff.

* * *

><p>Once I had gotten home I immediately went upstairs to take a shower, still disgusted with myself. Before I did, though, I took off the cast I made out of bandages and sticks and saw that my leg was mostly healed. That was really fast. So I took off my clothes and put them outside the bathroom door so Mito could wash them then took a shower that lasted 10-15 minutes. I saw that Mito had washed my clothes but they were still pretty wet, so I guess she couldn't dry them for some unknown reason.<p>

Instead I just put on a light blue t-shirt and white shorts to give my usual outfit some time to dry. I put a towel over my hair then walked in to me and Gon's room, only to see that I had interrupted another arguement between Mito and Gon.

"Uh.. Sorry for interrupting." I said as I closed the door and hurried downstairs. That's where I found Abe, Gon's grandmother. She was sitting at the dining table drinking hot chocolate.

"Hello, Miya-chan. Come sit." Abe said, motioning to the seat accross from her. I obeyed. "So I heard you tamed a foxbear. That's good. Ging told me when he was still here that the best Hunters are loved by animals." She said as she looked out the window.

"Really?" I said and Abe nodded. I had thought it was strange that the foxbear took a sudden liking to me.

"Please take care of Gon in our place," She said, referring to herself and Mito. "Of course take care of yourself as well. Do your best to become a great Hunter." She added and smiled, while I returned it.

Eventually I went back upstairs to me and Gon's room to pack my stuff up for the Hunter Exam. So I quietly curled up in bed on the top bunk and fell asleep. The next morning, me and Gon got onto a ship that would take us to the Exam site.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! My new story for Hunter x Hunter! For the next chapter, I might skip the ship part. So the next chapter may or may not be when they go meet the Navigators. Oh well, I'll decide sooner or later. I hope you like my new OC, Miya, and the story so far!<strong>


	2. Making Progress

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks Captain!" Gon said as he shook the Captain's hand.<p>

"Yeah, we had a great time!" I added with a smile.

The Captain laughed as he held his pipe. "I had fun, too. Right! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you some advice." He said, causing Gon and I to look at him confusedly.

"Advice?" Gon and I asked in unison.

"Look. See that big cedar tree on the hilltop?" The Captain asked. We both nodded. "You should make your way there first. It's a shortcut to the exam site." The Captain added.

"A shortcut? Got it!" Gon exclaimed.

"So, we just need to head for that tree! We'll do that, Captain! Thank you!" I thanked him again and the Captain winked.

"Best of luck!" The Captain said as Gon and I were already running to go tell Leorio and Kurapika.

"Yep! Same to you!" Gon said, jumping at every sentence.

"Take care!" I shouted over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Huh... That's strange." Leorio said as we all stood in front of a huge map of the town.<p>

"Why?" Gon asked, making all of our heads turn to Leorio.

"According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City. Right now we're here," Leorio said, pointing to the picture with the houses on it. "That tree is in the opposite direction." He pointed to Zaban City. He was right, but I trusted the Captain.

"Perhaps you guys misheard him?" Kurapika asked.

"No," Gon said, shaking his head. "He told us to head toward that cedar tree." He said and pointed to the cedar tree on the map. I stared at the map with my hand on my chin, thinking.

Kurapika and Leorio continued to debate on where to go as I stared at the map. So far, the exam entry has eliminated people for so much as getting motion sickness on a ship. It's highly likely that the notice we received was fake, in order to eliminate more people for the real exam.

"I-I knew that... I already knew that!" Leorio shouted at Kurapika, but I was already heading towards the cedar tree. "Oi! Miya! Where are you going?!" He shouted at me. I waved my hand as I walked away, and glanced back to see that Kurapika and Gon were following me.

Eventually Leorio came running back to us making up excuses like, "Well, I knew you guys would be lonely without me." Then adding a nervous laugh afterwards. Gon and I started to bet on what the next test would be, as a man with squinty eyes followed us till we hit a town.

The town looked abandoned, paper and trash blowing across the streets. "This is a creepy place..." Leorio muttered. "I don't see a single person." He added, but I could easily sense the people peeking out their windows.

"No, there are plenty here." Gon said, confirming my suspicions.

"What?" Leorio said in disbelief. Right as he said that, a door opened revealing people with white cloaks and masks. The people pulled out a large wooden cart with an old woman sitting right in the middle. She looked a lot like Gon's grandmother.

"Exciting..." The old woman mumbled and repeated three times. So did Leorio. "Exciting two-choice quiz!" She suddenly shouted, making the people with masks play several instruments. We all looked at the old woman, dumbfounded.

"You boys-" The old woman started, but I cleared my throat. "And _girl_ are heading for that tree on the hill, correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town." She corrected.

"Huh?" Gon said.

"I shall administer a single-question quiz." She said, ignoring our confusion. What's a quiz?

"H-Hold on! What's going on here?" Leorio asked, looking around nervously.

"You'll have five seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer, and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter Exam." She continued, ignoring Leorio again.

"I see... Then this is part of the Hunter Exam." Kurapika said, smiling and his eyes showing a bit more of determination.

"I see how it is." Leorio said as he put his suitcase on the ground. "I happen to be a quiz expert." Leorio said confidently. I giggled at that. "Wait. Only one question?!" Leorio shouted, making me laugh even harder.

"Your answer will be either the number 1 or 2." The old woman said, holding up one finger then two. "Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"Hold on! All three of us share one question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I'm disqualified, too?" Leorio said and I scratched the back of my head, laughing nervously.

"As if that would happen! What scares me is the high likelihood of the vise versa happening." Kurapika said while he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"What was that?" Leorio said with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"But you know..." Gon said and held up his hands to get Kurapika and Leorio's attention. "This way's easier, since only one of us needs to know the answer. I'm not good at quizzes." Gon smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose..." Leorio mumbled.

"Fair point." Kurapika said.

"Hey, there. Hurry it up." The squinty eyed man said from behind us. "Or else I'll answer the question first." He added, looking quite smug.

"Who are you?" Leorio asked.

"He followed us here, all the way from port." Gon answered. Leorio looked at him in surprise. I guess Gon noticed, too. I nodded.

"Sorry, kids. I happened to overhear your conversation." The man said, holding up his hands as if he couldn't help it.

"What will you do?" The old woman spoke up and we all turned to her.

"He seems eager to take it. We should let him go first. That way we'll know what kind of question to expect." Leorio said as Gon, Kurapika, and I agreed. One of the people with a mask walked up and put down a podium with a button on it.

"Then I'll get to it." The man said and walked up to the podium as we moved out of his way.

"Here is your question... Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?" The old woman said, causing Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio gasped. I stood there with a confused expression on my face.

"H-How is this even a quiz?" Leorio muttered as the man smiled.

The man pressed the button, making a dinging sound. "The answer is 1." The man said and crossed his arms.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" The old woman asked with slight interest.

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover." He said, making hand motions to emphasize his point.

The crow resting on the arm of one of the people with a mask cawed. "You may pass." The old woman said, jabbing her thumb behind her.

Again, they all looked surprised. "What?!" Leorio shouted and the man turned around.

"You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Adios." The man said in a mocking tone and ran down the path. Naturally Leorio started to protest, saying it was unfair as I went back to my own little world.

Whenever I thought of Mito-san, I thought of mother instinctively. I remember when Gon's grandmother told me to take care of myself and Gon, because they really cared about us. Oh, now I get the question! I pointed my finger upwards, my eyes shining because I finally understood. But that would be like choosing between Mito or Abe for example. I crossed my arms again and my eyebrows narrowed. I don't like thinking...

Suddenly Leorio's ranting tore me away from my thoughts. "There is no right answer!" Leorio shouted and right after he said that, Kurapika's eyes widened in realization.

"No right answer... I see!" Kurapika mumbled. The old woman's head perked up. "Leorio!" Kurapika shouted and turned to Leorio.

"Wait!" The old woman shouted before Kurapika could say anything to him. She rested her chin on her hands and spoke. "Not another word from you two. Say anything but the answer, and you're immediately disqualified."

Leorio looked furious.

"Here is your question... Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?" The old woman said with the same challenging eyes.

As the old woman counted down from five, Leorio walked over to one of the walls with wooden boards leaning against it. He picked one up and started to hit the air with it. He continued to do that until the old lady told us that time was up.

Leorio immediately jumped up with the board over his head, about to smack the old woman with it. Before I could do anything to stop Leorio, he was stopped by Kurapika. The crow flew away as the old woman sat there with a plain expression on her face.

"Don't stop me, Kurapika! I won't be satisfied until I've taught this hag a lesson!" Leorio shouted in Kurapika's face, causing him to move back a bit.

"Calm down, Leorio!" Kurapika retorted back.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Leorio shouted again, another vein popping out.

"You'll waste our correct response!" Kurapika shouted, making Leorio realize.

"Huh? Correct response?" Leorio mumbled.

"We gave the right answer. Silence was the correct response." Kurapika said calmly and put his sticks away.

"Silence? What do you mean..." He said, looking at the old woman then back at Kurapika.

"You hit the nail on the head. Precisely. This quiz had no answer. However, we could only state 1 or 2 as the answer. In other words, we weren't meant to respond at all." Kurapika said and put a finger over his mouth. "Silence was the only response."

"But what about that other guy?" Leorio asked.

"They never said he gave the right answer. She only said, 'You may pass.' In other words, this path was the wrong path. Am I right?" Kurapika turned towards the old woman.

"Precisely." The old woman said and stood up. She walked off of the cart and back to the doors where they all came from. "The correct path is over here." The people with masks opened the doors revealing a black hallway with a square of white at the end of it. "This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours, and you'll reach the top."

"Oh, so that's what this was about..." Leorio said, staring down the black hallway.

"A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree. They serve as Navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe they will guide you to the exam site." The old woman finished as Leorio dropped the broken board.

Leorio walked up to the old woman. "Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness." He apologized and bowed.

"Don't be. I don't mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you. Do your best to become a good Hunter." The old woman smiled, making Leorio smile back and sigh.

"Nice job, Kurapika! I never would've figured that out." I said to Kurapika and smiled. "I'm so glad to have you guys as my friends, you too Leorio." I said teasingly and stuck my tongue out.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Leorio said, then Gon took a deep breath from behind us. I totally forgot he was there... Woops.

I turned around only to see that Gon was sitting on the ground, looking up. "It's no use. I can't think of an answer." He said.

A pause, then me and Leorio started to laugh. "You were still trying to find an answer?" Leorio asked Gon.

"You can stop now, you know." I said between giggles.

"Huh? Why?" Gon asked.

"The quiz is over." Kurapika said.

"I know. But... But you know... What if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person... What should I do then?" Gon said as Kurapika and Leorio looked at him, actually thinking about it. "It wouldn't be right to just choose one... But one day, I might have to make that choice." Gon finished.

I walked over next to him and sat down next to him. "Well, if I was in that situation, I wouldn't just save one of them. Because like you said, it wouldn't be right. So instead of doing that I'd do whatever I could to save both of them." I said, causing them all to stare at me. The old woman in particular looked at me amusedly.

"T-That's what I think..." I stuttered.

* * *

><p>"'Walk two hours,' she said? It was two hours, two hours ago! Damn." Leorio said angrily from behind us. By now it was dark outside, and as Leorio said, we've been walking for four hours. But I didn't really care, it was fun talking to Gon and Kurapika the whole way. I still had the staff stick thingy I found at the quizzing place, which was on my shoulders with my hands hanging on to the staff.<p>

"I'm hungry! I need to take a dump! I've gotta take a leak, too!" Leorio complained again.

"Leorio! We'll leave you behind!" Gon shouted towards Leorio. I turned around aswell.

"Yeah, hurry up, old timer!" I said as Leorio continued to complain.

"I see it." Kurapika said, looking up the path to see a small wooden cottage right next to the cedar tree. We walked for another few minutes towards the cottage, whether or not Leorio was following us, and eventually made it after four long hours.

Leorio knocked on the door and said, "Hello? Anyone home?" Silence.

"Are they out?" Gon asked.

"Maybe they're doing something..?" I said as Leorio opened the doors anyway.

"We're coming in." Leorio said as we walked inside only to see a man on the ground that was bleeding with a magical beast with a woman in his hands. We all gasped and my eyes narrowed. The tatoos on the woman's wrist...

The magical beast turned towards us, his squinty eyes glowing red. The beast was holding the woman by her throat, and we immediately pulled out our weapons. My weapon only being the staff.

"It's a Magical Beast!" Leorio shouted.

"A Magical Beast?" Gon asked.

"A Transforming Magical Beast, the Kiriko!" Kurapika answered, with his sticks at the ready. "They can take human form! That's an extremely intelligent creature!" He added as the beast turned towards us.

"There's a woman in his arms!" Gon said, his eyebrows narrowing.

"And the guy on the floor needs medical attention..." Leorio said as the beast jumped out the window, the woman along with it.

Kurapika and Gon ran towards the window as Leorio and I went to go help the man. "P-Please... Please save my wife..." The man stuttered, reaching his hand out towards the window.

"You're hurt! Stop talking!" I said and knelt down next to the man and held his hand.

"Leorio, Miya, we'll leave the injured man to you!" Kurapika said as both him and Gon jumped out the window to go save the woman.

"Okay, Miya, hold his hand and keep reassuring him. I'll patch him up." Leorio said as he grabbed bandages from his briefcase and turned the man on to his back. I continued to hold his hand.

"It'll be alright mister. Our friends, Gon and Kurapika, are going to save your wife." I reassured the man as Leorio wrapped bandages around his injuries. The man looked at me and cracked a smile.

"Okay, all finished. Thank you, Miya. You did a good job." Leorio said as he gave the man some painkillers. I nodded and let go of the man's hand.

"But, more importantly," I said, standing up and grabbing my staff. "You wife, she looks a lot like you, don't you think so? And the tattoos on her wrist... Don't they mark her single for life?" I asked the man, raising my staff and slamming it down only inches away from his face. "So if you don't mind me asking, What's the real relationship between you two?" By now the man was sweating from either the injuries or me intimidating him.

"Well, I guess you caught me." He said and stood up as if he didn't have any injuries at all.

"Huh?" Leorio said, looking at me then the man over and over again.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?" The male Kiriko said to his wife.<p>

"I'm ecstatic!" The female said.

Gon and I stood right in front of the Magical Beasts as Kurapika and Leorio whispered to each other behind us. "You see, the one Kurapika and I beat up is the husband." Gon said, pointing to the male on the right.

"Yep! So the one on the right is the husband, and the one on the left is the wife." I pointed to the left Kiriko. Kurapika and Leorio sweat dropped.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam." The husband said.

"I'm their daughter!" The woman with the magenta hair said.

"I'm their son!" The man who supposedly had injuries said.

"Man, you had us fooled." Leorio said and shrugged.

"He had you fooled." I corrected and another vein popped out of his forehead.

"The Hunter Exam changes site every year. It's quite difficult to locate it." The husband said, holding up his left index finger.

"So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site." The wife said and held up her right index finger.

"Oh, so that's how it works." Gon said.

"But we don't help every candidate." The daughter said.

"We test applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam." The son said and after hearing that, Leorio straightened himself.

"Kurapika-dono." The daughter said.

"Yes." He responded.

"You successfully used the most vague of hints to determine that we weren't spouses. The hint was these tattoos which, in this region, mark a woman as single for life." The daughter said as she rubbed off the fake tattoos. I remember Kurapika telling me that during the walk here. "Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore, he passes." She finished, making Kurapika sigh of relief.

"Good job, Kurapika! I knew you could do it!" I said and high-fived Kurapika.

"Way to go, Kurapika." Gon said and fist bumped Kurapika.

"Thanks, to the both of you." He said.

"Leorio-dono." The son said.

"Yeah..."

"You never realized my true identity." What a good start. Leorio looked like he was sweating. "However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe." The son said and touched his chest.

"S-Stop it... It's embarrassing..." Leorio blushed a bit as he fixed his glasses and looked another way.

"Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. Thus, you pass." The son finished making Leorio's eyes widen in surprise.

"R-Really?" He took a big sigh of relief and sat down on the ground. "Thank goodness..." He said.

"You did it!" Gon said and fist bumped him as well.

"Miya-dono." The son said.

"Uh, yes?" I said nervously. I kinda regret being hard on him now...

"Along with Leorio-dono, you were very kind and held my hand as he treated my wounds. You also told me that my wife was going to be saved by your friends, Gon-dono and Kurapika-dono. Unlike Leorio-dono you realized my true identity and although it was a bit intimidating, it was also very smart and perceptive." The son explained. Ouch, that must have been a huge blow to Leorio's pride. "Thus, you pass."

"Yay!" I exclaimed as Gon congratulated me and fist bumped me.

"And finally, Gon-dono." The male Kiriko said.

"Yes!"

"Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass." The Kiriko finished. While the Kiriko was talking, Gon's eyes were shining with the same hope from when he was talking to Mito-san about taking the Hunter Exam.

* * *

><p>"We will now take you to the exam site." The male Kiriko said as one of the Kiriko picked one of us up with their feet and flew us in to the air. The daughter picked me up.<p>

"Wow! This is so cool!" I said as I looked up in to the starry night.

"Isn't it great that we all passed?" Gon shouted.

"It's too early to celebrate. We've merely earned the right to take the real exam." Kurapika said.

"What's wrong with celebrating a little? We're making progress." Leorio said.

"Honestly, you people really should think." Kurapika sighed.

"Hey! Why must you be such a smart-ass?!" Leorio shouted and kicked, making the Kiriko that he was holding on to lose balance.

"Stop moving! If you fall, blame yourself!" The Kiriko protested, making Gon and I laugh.

"You need to start being more optimistic, Kurapika!" I said and laughed some more as we got closer and closer to our destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the next chapter. The day right after I posted the first chapter too... Jeez. I hope you guys liked it! And I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!<strong>


	3. A Little Background

**Hi guys, sorry this isn't an update. And sorry again if you thought it was haha. I just decided to give you guys a little background behind Miya and her past. As well as a character description and responses to reviews! Yaaay! By the way, I love you guys so much. Getting reviews makes me feel like a little girl when she opens her presents on Christmas. Anyways thanks you guys and I hope you enjoy a little background!**

* * *

><p><em>The man prayed and prayed to someone, <em>anyone_, who would help his dying daughter. He just wanted her to be alive and well. And he knew from seeing his wife look at his daughter with adoring eyes as she played outside in the ice and snow, that she would have agreed with him._

_So he continued to pray as he held his daughter to his chest, a poor attempt to protect her from the cold._

_But he could hear footsteps and shouting over the cold winds._

_The people were coming._

_They were coming to take his only family he had left._

_The people who stained the beautiful white snow red._

_He held his daughter tighter to his chest, but the cold seemed to ignore whatever warmth he was giving her. The ice enveloped her, her pale blonde hair turning white aswell as her once shining blue eyes. But her heart remained warm, while all other parts of her body turned cold as ice._

_"Bring her to the ocean..." A voice whispered. "If you do not, you will both _die_!" The voice hissed as the footsteps neared. That's when the man noticed that the tent was torn, he could easily escape from the back and run towards the ocean._

_So he did, his pale blonde hair much like his daughter's had once been blending in with the white snow. Aswell as his white fur coat that covered him and his daughter. He reached the ocean and what he found there was a lone patch of ice, big enough to carry his daughter._

_"Lay her onto the ice..." The same icy cold voice said._

_The man quickly obeyed, kissing his daughter on her freezing forehead one last time. However the man didn't notice that right as he did, her heart froze into pure ice. He softly laid her on to the patch of ice and it drifted off, letting the cold winds take her._

_"Yes, your prayers have been answered. Your daughter has been saved from the brink of death." The voice echoed. The man looked up at the sky and noticed it had started to snow. "But there is a price. Never again will your daughter know warmth or companionship, for she is now cursed. This will be true for always until..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys are probably itching for me to reveal what it takes to lift her curse. I will, I will! Soon, my pretties. Soon. So now either review responses or character description... Review responses!<strong>

**chani (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And it's a secret, see if you can find out! :P**

**jonica77: Well here's sort of an update, the real chapters will continue over the weekends. But I'll definitely continue this story! Glad you like it!**

**Bimbogami: This little background mostly answers your question but I'm planning to add more to it. I'm glad you find it interesting!**

**MikasaMiku: Yeah now I'm thinking I should update on wednesdays and saturdays... I feel like I'd die if I had to wait a whole week haha. And you know sharing is caring... :D?**

* * *

><p><strong>[Character Description]<strong>

Name: Miya  
>Hair: White and straight that goes down to her shoulders. (Black previously)<br>Eye Color: Teal.  
>Skin Tone: Very pale.<br>Age: 12  
>Clothing: Black tank top along with a white zip up hoodie that's trimmed with teal, fingerless black gloves, jean shorts along with white socks and black sneakers.<br>Weapons: A wooden staff that's curved at the top.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! I hope you guys liked A Little Background. Love you guys!<strong>

**-Stellina**


	4. The First Phase

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p>So after the Kiriko flew us to Zaban City the son took us to a small restaurant where he said that the exam site would be located. He took us inside and told the owner a secret password in order for us to get into the back room. To our surprise the back room was actually an elevator that took us down to the exam site. So here we are with Kurapika and Leorio arguing. Again.<p>

Supposedly they were arguing about what Hunters are supposed to be like. Leorio thought most Hunters were in it just for the money, while Kurapika wanted to use his license to help people around the world.

Suddenly they both turned to Gon and I then said, "Gon, Miya! What do you think? Which Hunter do you hope to become?!" They both shouted at us in unison.

"Uhm..." I said as I scratched the back of my head, trying to avoid getting in to the middle of their argument.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Gon also said nervously right as the numbers on the top of the elevator door hit 100.

"I think we've arrived." Kurapika said, ending the argument for the time being.

"We'll continue this later." Leorio added. Gon and I both let out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors opened.

We walked through the elevator doors only to see that we were in a cave with over 300 other applicants standing not too far from the elevator. The atomsphere was tense as the other applicants glared at us. They all had tags on their chests with different numbers written on them. The highest I saw was 371.

"Strange atomsphere down here." Leorio muttered so that only we could hear.

"They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city." Kurapika also said quietly. "Each is a master, in their own right..." He added.

"Excuse me..." Gon said but stopped once he saw their glares. "Everyone's really tense." He said.

"Yeah they're kinda scary looking." I said and gripped my staff tighter. While we were going down the elevator, I felt strangely drawn to this place. Now that I was closer it seemed to be even more powerful. Out of curiosity I wanted to go see what it was. However before I could a little green man in a tuxedo walked up to us. He didn't look like an examinee.

"Hello. Please take a number." He said as he held a tag up to Leorio that had the number 403 on it. He handed one to all of us, all of them different numbers. I got number 406. "Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it." He said after he handed a tag to all of us. Unconsciously I wandered in to the crowd of the other examinee's who continued to glare. Oh god, why did I walk in here? And I lost Gon too!

While I was wandering around I accidently hit the shoulder of a man who dressed like a clown. Litterally. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said and bowed down in apology. The man smiled and looked at me creepily then walked away. Weird.

I continued to wander around aimlessly, being even more careful not to bump in to anyone. As I got closer and closer my head started to pound until I stopped a couple meters away from a boy with white hair. His back was towards me so I couldn't see his face but he was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a white v-neck over it. He also wore navy blue shorts and purple sneakers. By now my head felt like it was about to be split open, and I tumbled forward right into the boy. I'm really really clumsy...

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy turned around to look at me, his face filled with annoyance. I snapped.

"I'm sorry, did I accidently mess up your beautiful locks of white hair?" I retorted back as his blue eyes narrowed.

"Apologize! You just bumped in to me, so any person with common sense should apologize!" He shouted as I gasped.

"Me? Apologize?! You should be apologizing to me for acting so rudely!" By now people had started to look at us weirdly, but brushed it off as another kid's quarell.

"No way!" He protested.

Mito's words from years ago seemed to ring in my mind, about how the best friendships start out a bit hard. Why now of all times? There's no way on earth I'd be friends with a jerk like him anyway. But I couldn't help but consider her advice, since it helped out Gon on the ship with Kurapika and Leorio. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry for bumping into you and messing up your hair." I said reluctantly making him look at me, surprise plastered all over his face.

"What?! You're apologizing?" He said in disbelief. My eye twitched.

"Yes, I am!" I said as his eyes softened a bit.

"You're weird. Fine I forgive you." He said and smirked. Right after he said that a bell started to ring and a huge door opened, revealing miles and miles of more caves. A man was standing there wearing a dark purple tuxedo.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended." The man said, his moustache moving while he talked. "The Hunter Exam will now begin!" The man shouted at everyone. "A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via elevator behind you."

After nobody left, he continued. "Very well." The man in the purple tuxedo said. I guess people came too far to quit now. The Kiriko told us it is extremely hard to get to the exam site without a Navigator. I wonder how many people didn't get a Navigator? "All 405 applicants will participate in Phase One." The man continued then started to walk down the cave system abnormally.

"So can I stick with you for awhile? I kind of lost my friends." I said to the boy, realizing I still didn't know his name. Before I thought about learning his name I expected him to say something like: "What?! Why would I want you sticking around?!" What I didn't expect was the total opposite.

"Yeah, sure." He said and shrugged. "By the way my name's Killua. What's yours?" He asked while I was still dumbfounded about him actually letting me stay with him.

"Miya... My name is Miya." I managed and Killua nodded.

Suddenly the man started to walk faster, making us break into a jog. "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase." The man said as another one from the front asked about the First Phase. "It has already commenced." A lot of people in the crowd started to mutter in disbelief.

The same man asked the Examiner another question, but I just tuned them out. It was pretty simple, just follow him to Phase Two. Killua and I continued to run in awkward silence until he spoke up.

"I like your hair color." He said, referring to his white hair and mine. I had to admit that made me laugh a little bit.

"Well, it used to be black. About a year ago it turned white." I said and shrugged as he raised an eyebrow.

"And you're really cold. I can feel it from here." He said as he hugged himself, trying to make himself warmer. I looked at him as he stuck out his tongue. "Just kidding. You are cold, but not that cold. Probably to a normal person you would be though." He said and I laughed, ignoring the part about 'normal people'.

"You seem like a pretty funny guy. I kind of hate to say this, but I have this strange feeling we could be good friends." I said, which actually got a reaction out of him.

"Friends?" He asked. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What? Do you not have any friends?" I asked as he shook his head no, staring at me like I had just grown two heads. "I guess we're friends then." I said, feeling a bit sorry for him. I mean how would it feel to not have friends your entire life?

* * *

><p>So, it's been two hours since the Exam started and we're still running! I lost count of how many miles we ran, but I can assure you it's over 20 kilometers. It's like this cave is never ending. A lot of applicants have dropped out, too. I'm surprised I haven't. Not even a sweat! What is this?!<p>

Killua had still stayed by my side as he rode on his skateboard but as we sped ahead of some people, I saw a familiar navy blue tuxedo and a briefcase. The moment Killua passed by him on his skateboard, he snapped.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Leorio shouted at Killua, not noticing me beside him.

"Hmm?" Killua responded and glanced at him.

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio ranted. Here we go.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked innocently.

"Why are you using a skateboard?!" Leorio pointed an accusing finger at the skateboard. "That's cheating!" Leorio continued to complain to Killua. I wish I could tune them out...

"Why?"

"Why... This is an endurance test!" I wouldn't be surprised if Leorio just blew up on the spot.

"No it isn't." I heard a familiar innocent voice say. Killua, Leorio, and I all looked at Gon.

"Gon!" I said happily, relieved that I had found him. I slowed my pace so that I was next to him, as he smiled at me.

"Gon, what are you saying?" Leorio shouted at Gon, ignoring me again.

"The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon said calmly as Killua continued to stare at him. Leorio questioned whose side Gon was on as I giggled.

Killua slowed his pace as well so that he was next to Gon and I. "Hey, I forgot to ask. How old are you guys?" He asked Gon and I.

"We're both twelve years old." Gon answered for me and I nodded.

Killua looked at us both with interest. He's probably the same age we are. "Guess I'll run too." Killua said nonchalantly as he did this cool trick with his skateboard and got off of it.

"Wow! That was cool!" Gon said and smiled in amazement.

"I didn't know you could do that, Killua!" I exclaimed

"I'm Killua." He introduced himself.

"I'm Gon."

"I'm Miya!" I said, even though they both already knew my name.

We continued to run down the really, really, really long cave and somewhere along the line Leorio had fallen back a bit. Suddenly Leorio dropped his briefcase so Gon and I both glanced back at him. Leorio stopped and put his hands on his knees, taking a breath. Gon and I both stopped to wait for him and Killua walked a few steps ahead of us before stopping aswell.

"Hey, forget him. Let's get going." Killua said, slightly impatient. Gon continued to stare intently at Leorio.

"Killua! We can't just leave him behind like that." I said to Killua and he sighed, giving in. It's weird how fast he gives up...

Gon was still looking at Leorio and I could hear him taking large breaths from here. Maybe it was just because of the cave's echos or maybe they were just really loud. Anyhow, Leorio looked exhausted. His face was covered with sweat, and the bags under his eyes seemed more noticeable. I wish I had a camera right now.

Before I could even react, Leorio broke into a sprint yelling: "Screw that... I'M GONNA BECOME A HUNTER! DAMN IT ALL!" He zipped past us, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Gon used his fishing rod, the one he used to capture the Lord of the Lake, to get the briefcase that Leorio had dropped.

"Cool!" Killua and I both said in unison.

"Let me try that later." Killua said as we started to run again.

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it looks fun!" I agreed.

* * *

><p>Here we are again, running. I mean it's not like I'm tired at all or anything, it's just taking very long to get to the Second Phase. By the way, I wonder what it is? Anyways we're probably around eighty kilometers now and it looks like Satoot, whatever his name is, has picked up the pace, making even more people drop out.<p>

"Miya, Gon," Killua said suddenly, tearing me away from my thoughts. I looked at him and tilted my head. "Wanna race to see who finishes first?" He asked.

"Sure. The loser has to buy dinner." Gon agreed and my head perked up.

"You're on!" I said and Killua agreed as well.

"Ready... Go!" We all said in unison as we broke out in to a sprint kinda like Leorio did, but slower.

We continued to run and eventually reached the stairs, breezing past other applicants until I saw Kurapika and Leorio. "Hey, look! It's Kurapika and Leorio!" I said to the boys and pointed at them.

We caught up to them and I noticed how weird they looked. Leorio had no shirt, and Kurapika had taken off his dress thingy. "You guys look weird." I said to Kurapika and Leorio and smiled playfully.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika." Gon said.

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua said to Leorio and I laughed.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" Leorio shouted to us and we all froze.

"Whaaa?!" I said, actually surprised. I thought he was in his 20's or 30's...

"Huh?" Killua said.

"No way!" Gon said in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Not too long after we found out that Leorio was a teenager, which I still don't believe, we ran ahead of them. People continued to drop like flies and lined the big staircase.<p>

"I'm impressed that you guys can keep up with me." Killua said as we continued to run, passing the dropouts.

"Really?" Gon said and scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously.

"So am I." I said.

"Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow." Killua said as another person collapsed from exhaustion. I felt bad for them. "Man... The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun." Killua said and put his head down in disappointment.

"It is just the First Phase, it'll probably get harder and more exciting later on." I said and Killua put his head up to look at me.

"I hope you're right." He said.

"Hey, Killua, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked Killua and he turned his gaze towards him.

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing." Killua answered. "What about you, Gon?"

"Well, my dad's a Hunter." Gon said and my head perked up in realization. I remember when I was younger with Gon and Mito, and Mito pulled me aside one day and told me about his dad. I had accidently asked about his parents. "So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad." Gon continued.

"Do you know what your Dad is like, Gon?" I asked because when he was at Whale Island I hadn't met Gon yet.

"I don't know." He said in his normal happy tone.

Killua laughed. "That's kinda weird."

"Really?" Gon asked Killua.

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua said and my eyes narrowed.

"It's not his fault, Killua." I said as he raised an eyebrow at me, amused at my sudden protectiveness over Gon. Was I always this protective over him?

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures." Gon said as he looked ahead, those same hopeful eyes.

"Who's Mito-san?" Killua asked.

"She's Gon's aunt. She's very nice." I answered for Gon.

"Oh..." Killua said.

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me." Gon said. So he became a Hunter before Gon was born... That makes a lot more sense.

"What about you, Miya?" Killua asked me.

"Gon found me washed up on the beach of the island he lives on three years ago. So Mito-san and Gon took me in but I didn't remember anything about what happened to me. Or who my family is or was." I said, remembering how confused and lost I was back then. "But Mito-san and Gon helped me out, making me learn about the things that I forgot. Like how to write, stuff like that. So I guess they saved me. They're family." I said, smiling.

Killua looked like he was about to respond but before he could, the exit came into view. "The exit! Finally I can get out of this dark tunnel!" One of the random guys shouted from in front of us. Gon, Killua, and I immediately sped up to get to the finish line. Satoot reached the finish line and the moment he turned around, we passed aswell.

"Goal!" We all shouted in unison and laughed.

"Yay! I win!" Gon said, putting a fist in the air.

"What are you talking about? I was faster..." Killua complained and I put my hands on my hips.

"You guys are both wrong. I was faster!" I said and smiled.

"I was." Gon said.

"No, I was!" Killua said again.

"You guys owe me dinner!" I said and we went back and forth until Gon turned to Satoot.

"Hey, who was faster?" Gon said with a smile on his face while I wore a smile aswell but Killua frowned. I just noticed Satoot was probably watching that entire thing.. Woops.

"I believe you all crossed the finish line simultaneously." Satoot said and Gon turned back to us.

His eyes narrowed in thought. "Oh... Then I'll buy you dinner, then you can buy Miya dinner, then Miya buys me dinner!"

"Huh? I don't get it." Killua said, sweatdropping.

"Me neither." I said and laughed nervously.

"Hey, Satotz-san." Gon said to the Examiner. Oh, so that's how you say his name. "Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" Gon asked.

"No, we still have quite a way to go." _Satotz _said, his moustache moving while he spoke.

"Oh..." Gon said.

So after awhile of waiting for the other people to arrive, Gon, Killua, and I sat down at the entrance. Eventually Kurapika and Leorio arrived, being one of the last people.

"Hi Kurapika and Leorio." I said and waved as Kurapika waved back and Leorio took deep breaths.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked and looked around at the fog.

"No, it isn't." Gon replied.

"I see. The fog is fading." Kurapika said as Gon stood up.

"Really?" Gon said and I stood up aswell. The fog faded, revealing a large swamp still covered by a bit of fog. Gon gasped in amazement.

"A swamp? I'm so not looking forward to this..." I complained.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, the third chapter of Frozen Heart! Sorry it was a bit late, I didn't finish it until today. Yesterday I was listening to this song, and it gave me a huge inspiration! I have big plans for this story, big plans... MWAHAHAHA! Now here's a question for you guys... You don't have to answer, it's optional. But what do you guys think it'll take to break her curse? Anyway I hope you guys liked it and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! Speaking of reviews...<strong>

**Elisablackcat: You will, soon enough. I will drop hints in later chapters (maybe I already have) about the curse so see if you can find out!**

**MikasaMiku: I'm so happy you understand her better! I thought I didn't give that much information about her or her past so as a present I filled you guys in. And thanks for the feedback about the chapter update schedule, I'll just update either saturday or sunday then definitely on wednesdays. PS: Aw that sucks!**

**Bimbogami: Intriguing... I like that word haha. I'm so happy you're enjoying it!**


	5. Sneaky Jester

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p>"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to very bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you..." Satotz explained, turning back and holding his index finger up. "...you're dead."<p>

I took in a breath and smiled to myself. Another marathon. You would think that after running over eighty kilometers I would be tired and not want to run anymore, but I felt myself being excited to run and avoid swindling monsters. Even if it was in a swamp, where it's gross and wet. The large door to the cave started to close, catching my attention, but right as it was about to close another applicant stumbled up the stairs, shouting for us to save him.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey." Satotz continued, acting as if it never happened. Again, I felt myself feeling sorry for the dropouts. If I had failed after coming this far, and being seperated from Gon, I wouldn't know what to do. "An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindler's Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived." Satotz said and faced the Swamp, turning his back to us. The other applicants gasped and winced.

"What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?" Leorio said, still covered in sweat.

"Don't let them fool you!" A voice shouted. All heads turned to said voice. Leorio muttered something, but after being with him for a couple of days I had learned to tune him out. "D-Don't fall for it..." A man came out from the shadows of the side cave door. His clothes were tattered and he had bruises on his face, looking like he had just been beaten up.

"He's lying to you!" The man said, pointing an accusing finger towards Satotz. Everyone gasped while I crossed my arms. This should be good. "He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner." The man continued, jabbing his thumb to his chest.

"Huh?" I said, actually surprised.

"An impostor? What's going on?" Leorio said and looked at the man, then back at Satotz.

"Look at this..." The beat up man said and pulled something out from the shadows. It was a body of some kind of monster, that coincidentally looked like Satotz.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon said and gasped with the rest of the group.

"He's so hairy!" I said and looked at the body. He looked like a monkey.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" The man explained and I touched my chin in thought. That explains the hairiness. "Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh." The man continued and as he said that, even if if was just for a slight second, he looked like his mouth was about to water. At that moment I realized he was lying. I looked over to Killua and Gon to see if they had noticed, but they just stood there and listened to the man casually.

"However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they can team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" The man pointed another finger towards Satotz, and my eye twitched. How did I even believe this guy?

Suddenly a few cards shot out of nowhere and hit the man in the chest, causing him to fall onto his back, dead. I then noticed a few had been shot towards Satotz too but he caught them. I looked to who threw them then also noticed it was from the man who I bumped into, before I bumped into Killua of course.

The jester guy laughed as he played with his stack of cards. "I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one." The man said, talking about Satotz. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we speak, would have been able to block that attack." He finished.

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz said, directing it towards not only the jester guy, but all of us.

"Crystal." I whispered to myself, the word feeling familiar.

Birds started to gather around the fake examiner's dead body and eat it. I looked away in disgust. You have no idea how much I'm trying not to throw up Mito-san's breakfast right now.

"Nature can be really brutal to watch..." Leorio muttered, as if reading my mind.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well." Kurapika said quietly.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Satotz said and started to walk towards the fake examiner's body.

"We cannot let down our guard." Killua said, his eyebrows still narrowed.

"Yeah." Gon said and I nodded as well.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis." Satotz had stopped right at the edge of the crowd that was closest to the body. "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Satotz continued, making Leorio and some ninja guy laugh nervously. "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me." He finished and started down the hill into the swamp.

* * *

><p>As we ran deeper and deeper into the swamp, the fog got thicker and the ground got wetter. By now my feet were soaked as well as the brown ribbons I had tied on to my ankles in a 'X' shape. Killua, Gon, and I were a couple meters in front of Hisoka so I could feel the tension around him easily.<p>

"Gon, Miya, let's move up." Killua said, noticing the blood lust and tension.

"Okay. We don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon said, totally oblivious.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air." Killua said.

"Smell?" Gon said and sniffed the air. "Hmm... I don't think he smells." Gon said and I laughed.

"Mhm. I don't _smell_ it, but I have a bad feeling about the guys staying close behind him and an even worse feeling about Hisoka himself." I said, agreeing with Killua.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua and Miya say that we should move up!" Gon yelled to Kurapika and Leorio who were behind us.

"Hey... Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua said to Gon but he didn't answer.

Leorio complained about how he'd be up there if he had the strength. "Don't worry about us!" Kurapika yelled.

"What?" Gon said worriedly.

"We can't just leave them..." I said, looking back into the fog but not being able to locate Kurapika or Leorio.

"Let's go, Gon, Miya." Killua said and ran ahead, ignoring our concerns.

"Wait up!" I shouted towards Killua and ran after him. Gon did the same.

We continued to run ahead of Kurapika and Leorio, which I had decided was a bad idea. As soon as we left them I started to hear screaming and monsters roaring all around us. By the time we got to the Second Phase, I doubt there would be over 300 people left.

"I hear people screaming all around us." Gon said, as if reading my thoughts.

"It's really scary." I said, looking back only to see more fog.

"Just stay on your guard." Killua said, keeping his eyes ahead.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..." Gon said.

Right after Gon said that we stepped on something that felt like a bump in the ground. We all stopped. Bad idea. The ground fell from underneath us, probably falling into the mouth of one of the monsters. I clutched my staff to my chest so it wouldn't fall. Suddenly I came to an abrupt stop and I opened my eyes to see that somehow my staff had gotten stuck in the monster's mouth and I was just sitting there, on the tongue of the monster.

Now my feet were soaked with a whole new _disgusting_. And also my entire body. "Eww, this is so gross and sticky." I thought out loud, attempting to rub off the monster's spit. It didn't work. Then I remembered Gon and Killua, then looked around. I spotted them down below, their heads looking around in worry. "Gon, Killua!" I exclaimed and waved my free hand to get their attention.

They both looked up and spotted me, then relaxed. "Miya!" They both said in unison. I smiled and looked around. Now how to get out...

"Hey, Miya, think fast!" Killua yelled, getting my attention again. I turned towards him and right as I did a can of orange juice hit me square in the face. I almost dropped it but luckily caught it with my one free hand.

"Thanks!" I said, about to drink it before Killua stopped me.

"No, Idiot, pour it on to the frog's tongue!" Killua shouted at me and my mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"Right, I knew that!" I said as I poured the orange juice all over the tongue. The frog sounded like it gagged. Brace for impact in 3... 2... 1...

"BLAAAAHHHH!" The frog puked all of us out, getting me even more soaked and disgusting.

"Remind me sometime we get a break or something, that I need to take a really, really, really, long shower." I said as I tried to fix my white hair and clothes. The frog walked away as if we weren't even there and I waved. He looked pretty cute and derpy.

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon said, scratching the back of his head.

"It was that." Killua said, pointing to the can in my hand. It was then I noticed my staff wasn't in my hand anymore. I gasped and dropped the can in the frog's puke as I looked for it. Gon and Killua continued their conversation about a guy named Tonpa and I eventually found my staff somehow out of the puke's reach. I hugged the staff and then noticed Gon and Killua ha gotten up. Killua started to walk ahead towards Satotz, and Gon was looking the opposite way. The same hopeful eyes.

Gon suddenly sprinted the opposite way Killua was going and I immediately got up and ran after him. "Gon!" I shouted after him but he either didn't listen to me or didn't hear me. Probably the first one. I looked back to where Killua was supposed to be but only saw more fog.

_Killua..._

* * *

><p>I followed Gon until he reached a clearing then immediately took out his fishing rod and used the bobber to hit someone with it. When I got closer I noticed Leorio on the ground in front of Hisoka and his face had a little red mark on it where he had been hit.<p>

"Gon? Miya?" Leorio said, surprised that we had come to save him. Even more surprised we were gonna _fight_ Hisoka.

"We made it in time..." Gon said, breathing heavily. I didn't even think he noticed me following him.

"Not bad, little boy." Hisoka said, turning his head and attention towards Gon. "Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon." He said as he started to slowly walk towards us. I clutched my staff close to my chest. "Allow me a closer look." Hisoka said, holding his hand out.

"Your fight is with... me!" Leorio said from behind Hisoka and let out a battle cry. Really bad idea. As soon as Leorio was in range, Hisoka immediately punched him. Gon also came up behind Hisoka, attempting to hit him with his fishing pole. But as soon as Gon did, he turned into a puff of smoke.

Hisoka appeared a few meters behind Gon and right as he turned back to look at him, he appeared right behind Gon again. "You came to save your friend? Such a good boy." Hisoka said as he continously appeared behind Gon over and over. "And that expression..." He said as he walked towards Gon. Gon started to swing his fishing pole at Hisoka but every single time he dodged. I blinked several times. What's with this crazy jester guy?

"Okay..." Gon said, seeming to come up with an idea. Gon threw the bobber at Hisoka again but before it hit Hisoka it hit the ground, creating a dirt smokescreen. Gon immediately took the opening and went behind Hisoka and tried to hit him with his fishing rod again. Except, this time, Hisoka grabbed him by the neck. I gasped and stood there, motionless.

_What should I do? _I thought, watching Gon get choked by Hisoka. I breathed out some air, and time seemed to stop.

_"What a chicken," _I heard a girl's voice say. _"You'll never be able to fight when you're like that."_ The voice didn't sound like it came from somewhere around me. It sounded like it came from my _head_. It sounded like a memory.

I took a deep breath and immediately jumped towards Hisoka. "Don't give me that, _Crystal_!" I shouted unintentionally as I jumped above Hisoka and tried to hit his head with the bottom of my staff. In the last second, Hisoka's head turned to me and he kicked me towards a tree, knocking my winds out.

Hisoka threw his cards at me and pinned me against the tree and I dropped my staff. Whenever that staff wasn't in my hands, I felt like I just lost a huge part of me. My head was spinning, and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I blinked a couple times, trying to clear my vision and saw Kurapika and Gon running towards me. _Thank God, Gon is safe_. I thought to myself as I slowly blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the similar sensation of my back being pinned against a tree. Not a very good sensation. I cracked an eye open to see Killua and Gon talking in front of me and Leorio leaned against another tree next to mine.<p>

"Owwie..." I mumbled as I tried to move, but I felt sore all over. Apparently that caught Killua's attention and he rushed over to me. So did Gon.

"Miya! Are you okay? Can you move?" Gon said with worry clear in his voice. Killua stood behind Gon and shrugged, then looked the other way. As if I wasn't worth his time. Why that little... I looked back to Gon who was still awaiting my answer.

"Mhm... I'm fine. Where are we?" I asked and looked around, only seeing a huge crowd.

"We're at the Second Phase." Gon said as he helped me stand up and I found my staff leaned against the tree as well. I grabbed it and with my right hand. How I usually held it.

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." Satotz said as he started to walk/run down the path again.

The doors to the park opened right as he left, revealing a manison and a large open yard with tables, stoves, anything you would find in a kitchen all over it. "Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" A girl at the entrance of the mansion said, sitting on a couch with a very... large man behind her. "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner." She said.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Buhara said and by now we were all gathered in front of them. A large rumbling sound came from Buhara and I tried to contain my laughter.

"You must be hungry." Menchi turned her head towards Buhara.

"I'm starving..." Buhara said and put his hands on his stomach.

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve..." Menchi said and stood up, the applicants preparing for what's coming. "..cooking!" She said, causing the other applicants to question her, thinking she was kidding. They started to laugh and mock the examiners while a bit of steam started to come out from my ears. _Calm down, _I thought to myself._ Some people are so mean._

I crossed my arms and stood there, drifting off to my own world in order to calm myself down. I thought about how back then when Gon was fighting Hisoka, about how I couldn't even bring myself to move. I felt so helpless. So what made me fight? I remember everything that happened... except for that one part. It seriously annoyed me. My 'own world' isn't very helpful.

"Hey, Weirdo. The Second Phase started." I heard a familiar bored voice say.

"Oh! Thank you, Killua!" I said as I ran after the other applicants with Killua trailing behind me. "Wait, what are we doing?" I asked Killua who caught up to me.

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" I shook my head. He sighed. "We're supposed to get pork, you know from pigs." He said and I nodded.

"Okay, thanks. I really zoned out there." I said as we both walked in to the forest and spotted Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"Hi Gon!" I said, waving and joining them as they looked for the pigs.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase." Leorio said as we all looked around.

"I don't think so, Leorio." I said and suddenly Gon jumped down the hill as if it was a slide and I followed after him. Before I did, though, Killua jumped in front of me. "Wahoooo!" I said and let out a giggle but it was short lived once I bumped in to Killua. I groaned in pain as Leorio and Kurapika bumped into me.

"What was that about, Gon?!" Killua scolded as Gon looked to his right and I followed his gaze.

"Found them." Gon said as everyone turned their gaze towards the big nosed pigs chewing on _bones_.

"Pigs!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Why are they chewing on bones... They don't look like dogs..." I said nervously.

"Don't tell me... They're carnivores!" Kurapika said as one of the pigs noticed us and warned the other pigs. Thats where the death chase began. I never actually thought I'd ever run away from huge, carnivore, big nosed pigs. Unfortunately we brought the pigs to other people who weren't fast enough and got knocked into the air by the pig's noses.

"Sorry!" I yelled to the people who got caught by the pigs. I let out a yelp as I noticed the pigs were gaining up on me and panicked in a different direction, drawing one of the pigs from the herd. When I turned back to see if the pig was still chasing me, he just sat there looking at me. Aww, they actually look pretty cute.

I walked slowly towards the pig, holding my left hand out towards it and with my staff in the other. "Nice piggy..." I said as my hand was inches from it's nose and it stared at my hand for a few seconds before nudging his nose on to my hand. Looks like he likes me.

In the next second Killua came out of nowhere and hit the piggy on the forehead with his skateboard and it fell. "K-Killua! You killed the piggy!" I said and pointed an accusing finger towards him. He looked at me as if I grew two heads.

"That's what we're supposed to do!" He shouted back and my eyes started to water.

"But he was my friend! I was gonna give him a name and everything..." I said and curled up next to a tree and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"S-Sorry, Miya... I thought the pig was gonna hurt you." He said as he scratched the back of his head, trying to make me feel better.

"Okay. I forgive you." I said as I stood up and lifted the dead piggy up. Killua stood there, dumbfounded.

"What?" He mumbled and I laughed.

"C'mon, Killua. We have to go back to the Park." I said as I skipped off back to the park and went to a station next to Gon and Killua. I roasted the pig and once I spun it around the fire a good amount of times I put lettuce on to the large plate before placing it down. I put the remaining fruits and vegetables on the sides of the plate, hoping it looked nice and tasted good.

"Next!" Menchi yelled after she was done with Kurapika. He walked back to his station, depressed that Menchi had said he was as bad as Leorio. I guess he realized the taste actually mattered. I placed the pig down in front of Menchi and Buhara who immediately started to eat it. Of course Buhara passed me but Menchi didn't even bother to taste it.

"It looks good, but... IT'S TOO COLD!" She shouted suddenly, making me back away a few steps from her outburst. "I can feel it from here!" She said and called for the next applicant while I went back to my station. I don't get it... I kept it over the fire for a long time...

I stood there and crossed my arms as Gon tried to comfort me, but not even his enthusiasm could help. I didn't even notice the fat applicant guy with a ponytail be slapped by Buhara, making him go flying towards the entrance. Or the Chairman drop by to scold Menchi. She apologized, admitting she got carried away and that the ponytail guy had made her mad. She asked the Chairman Netero, I think his name was, if he could take us all to Mt. Split-in-Half in his airship. He happily agreed and took us there. And when she said Mt. Split-in-Half, the mountain was actually split in half.

"Now, everyone... Look down there." Menchi said as we all looked down the huge ravine in the middle of the mountain. Lots of people gasped in amazement. One guy asked what the webs with eggs hanging from them were and Menchi answered. "It's a Spider Eagle's web."

"They build webs down there?" Gon asked as a wind blew ponytail guy back.

"Look below the web. Those are Spider Eagle eggs." Menchi said.

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs." The Chairman added to Menchi's explanation. Menchi dropped down into the ravine, grabbed onto a web and waited for the wind, dropped again and grabbed an egg before being shot back up. She landed back on her feet with the egg in her hand.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon said as he and Killua both pushed me down. Did they just... Nevermind! I'll just bring them down with me. I grinned and in the next second I grabbed their hands, making us all fall into the ravine.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you guys with me!" I said as I pulled them down and laughed as we all fell and grabbed on to the web. A man dropped again to grab an egg.

"Let's go!" Leorio exclaimed, about to let go before Gon stopped him.

"Not yet." Gon said.

"Why not?" Leorio asked.

"There's no wind." Killua stated simply as I intently watched the bottom of the ravine, waiting for an updraft just like Gon was.

"There isn't always an updraft." Kurapika said as the man who grabbed the egg fell to his death. I winced.

"Wait." Gon said, closing his eyes. All of the applicants stared at Gon, waiting for him to tell us when to jump down. Suddenly the web started to snap.

I let out a yelp as the web started to get thinner and thinner. People started to jump, impatient, and fell to their deaths. Why did they do that? I mean they could've just waited a couple seconds right? Why did they want to waste their lives?

"Now!" Gon said as we all let go and grabbed an egg before falling down into the ravine. After a couple seconds we came back up, and I felt as if I was flying.

"Yay! I'm flying!" I said happily before landing on my feet and waiting for my egg to boil. By the time all of the eggs were done it was sunset and I just stared at my egg, not feeling like I wanted to eat anything.

I was sitting in between Gon and Killua, and Killua had already finished his looking sad because of it. I looked down to my untouched egg and handed it to him. "Do you want it?" I asked him and his head perked up.

"Seriously?" He asked hopefully.

"Seriously." I confirmed as he ate it immediately. I smiled at how sloppily he ate then grinned even more. "But you owe me dinner now." I said after he finished and his eyes widened.

"Aww, man!" He shouted, upset he had to buy me dinner.

Once everyone was finished we boarded the airship so it could take us to the Third Phase. The Second Phase was a lot shorter than the First, so I was relieved.

But I couldn't shake off the bad feeling I had about the Third Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally. Finished. That took way longer than I thought it would have. But 4k words! That's the most I've done yet and that's not including the author's note! For the next question... drum roll please... Who do you think Crystal is? And no, she's not a split personality. Let's make that clear! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! Review responses times!<strong>

**KilluaTheLoveOfMyLife: You're... So... CLICHE! And from Killua..? Hmm... Maybe, maybe not. hehehehe. I'm glad you liked it so here's the next chapter!**

**Bimbogami: Well, let's just say you're on the right track :). And yes I was expecting a lot of the cliche kiss haha. Now sticking her next to the radiator made me laugh. Good guess!**


	6. A Little Game

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p>After boarding the airship that would take us to the Third Phase, we all gathered in one room on the airship where the Chairman would explain things to us. So here we were, and i was already itching to take a nice and warm shower.<p>

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants." The Chairman said. Wow, forty-two? A lot of people dropped out since the First Phase. "I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." He said. So I was right! His name is Netero!

"I am his secretary, Beans." A small green man said. Woah, it's the little pea guy who gave me my tag!

"Originally, I planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." Netero paused and stared at the remaining applicants including me. "I'm loving this tension in the air!" He said. I had totally forgot about the tension since the First Phase, I guess I just got used to it. Killua yawned as I nudged him and gave him a look that said: 'Show the old man some respect!' "So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." Netero continued and laughed.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest." Beans said, aka Pea Guy. That's his official nickname now. Sleep also seemed very appealing right now... But so did food and showering. "In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." Pea Guy finished. So I could sleep, eat some food, shower...

"Okay, Gon, Miya! Let's explore the airship!" Killua said, crushing my dreams.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed and they both started to run towards the exit, but Gon waited for me at the door. "Are you coming Miya?" He asked.

"I don't know, Gon... I'm tired and I feel disgust-" I started, but stopped once Gon grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. "Eh?!" I said as Gon continued to drag me along.

"We'll have time for that stuff later! Right now let's have fun!" Gon said.

"Yeah, don't be a party pooper." Killua said and stuck his tongue out at me, making my eye twitch.

"Fine! I'll come! But right after, I'm hitting the sack!" I said reluctantly making Gon put on his usual face of victory. This is how Mito felt when he won all of those arguments with her.

So we explored. We found a small gym, the dining hall, and several rooms filled with sleeping applicants. I envied them. Killua started to mess with some of the heavy sleepers, like putting their fingers in their noses or tickling their noses with a feather. Where did he get the feather? I have no idea. After that we snuck into the kitchen where the boys found chicken, and I found sweets. I stuffed my face with a couple cupcakes before a chef caught us and kicked us out. I still had a blueberry muffin in my hand while Gon and Killua had chicken legs in their mouths.

We walked the halls lined with windows showing a great view of a city at night. I continued to eat the muffin, but it was bigger than my hand that made it even harder to eat. Suddenly Killua rushed over to the windows and pressed his face against it. "Look, Gon and Miya!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon said and went to his side. I did the same.

"Huh? Woah! It looks so pretty..." I said as I stared out the window.

"It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon exclaimed. He was right, it looked like I had just opened a treasure chest filled with jewels and gold.

"Yeah!" Killua said, amazed.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Gon said and Killua let out a 'hmm' in response. Oh he's talking to Killua. "Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asked as my eyes widened. I hadn't even thought about Killua's family. Now that I think about it, I don't really know that much about Killua. Only that he's an annoying, spoiled, brat. He's kind of funny, though. Kind of!

"Hmm... They're alive. Probably." Killua said in response. That's it? What's that supposed to mean?!

"What do they do?" Gon asked.

"They're assassins." Killua said nonchalantly as I finished my muffin, but I had the sudden urge to spit it out. Assassins?!

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon said innocently and looked at Killua.

Killua tore his eyes away from the city and look at Gon and I. He smiled and started to laugh. "That's your first reaction? You really are a riot!" Killua said, still laughing.

"Tell me about it..." I said.

"Huh?" Gon said in confusion as we all sat down on the bench.

"You're the first person who's ever responded seriously." Killua said.

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" Gon asked.

"What makes you think that?" Killua said as his smile faded.

"It's just a hunch."

"I would be able to tell if you're lying... You aren't very good at it. Plus who would lie about that?" I added to the conversation, making Killua look at me as if he forgot I was there.

"What? That's weird... People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious." Killua said.

"Who told you that?" I asked him, getting his attention.

"Nobody. I can just tell." He said and directed his gaze towards the city lights again.

"I can assure you that Gon and I don't like you just because of that." I said, waving my index finger from side to side. "So stop thinking like that, because I doubt other people like you just because they can't tell whether you're serious." I added, making Killua and Gon glance over at me.

"Mhm. She's right, Killua." Gon agreed but Killua just shrugged and directed his gaze out the window again.

"I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins." Killua said after a long silence. That would explain the assassin parents. He rested his chin on his hand. "And my family has really high hopes for me... But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" That would also explain why he didn't have friends up until now. "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin." Gon laughed nervously as I just stared at Killua with an eyebrow raised. I don't think so highly of his mother anymore... Why did I in the first place...

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad." Killua continued, earning a chuckle from me. I'm glad he agrees. "We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing." Killua said smugly and smirked. I noticed his aura go happy and I immediately grimaced. "When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties..." Killua continued, looking way too happy about it.

"Great family you have there." I said and gave Killua a thumbs-up. He stuck his tongue out at me as I stuck mine out back. Gon continued to laugh nervously. Suddenly I felt someone's presence behind me and I whipped my head back, only to see no one there. I saw that Killua and Gon had looked that way too, but Killua's eyes widened considerably.

"Something wrong?" A familiar old voice said from my right. It was the Chairman, of course.

"Hi Netero-san!" I greeted with a smile and a wave. For some reason, I felt myself liking the old man. He seemed strangely... familiar. He smiled back in return.

"Ah, Netero-san... Did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked the Chairman, pointing to where I had felt the presence. I looked over to Killua and Gon, with Gon looking as innocent as ever while Killua's eyes were narrowed towards Netero.

"No." Netero said. Killua's eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua said. Huh?

"That little trick? I barely moved." Netero said and smiled. The tension in the air grew, even worse than it was with the other applicants.

"What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase right?" Killua said, annoyed. My eyes narrowed as I lightly punched Killua in the shoulder.

"Stop being so rude to Netero-san, Killua. Treat your elders with respect." I said, crossing my arms. When did I develop this motherly attitude?

"Like Miya-chan said, no need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions. By the way, I meant to ask the two of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?" Netero asked.

"Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading." Gon said in his usual happy tone.

"It's fun... But it's also really long so far." I said, wondering when the next chance I'd get to take a shower. Or eat. There probably wont be another chance.

"I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua asked, his usual bored tone. I'd really just like to smash that pretty little spoiled boy's-

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." Netero said, directing his gaze elsewhere.

"Let's go, Gon, Miya!" Killua said, probably beyond annoyed towards the old man.

"Now wait just a moment." Netero said, causing Killua to stop in his tracks. "Would you care to play a game with me?" He asked and Killua actually turned around, interested.

"What game?" I asked and I could still tell that Killua was still glaring at Netero from the corner of my eye.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" Netero said, making Gon and I smile.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon said excitedly.

"Me too!" I agreed. Now it was just Killua.

"What about it, eh?" Netero said, challenging Killua. So of course, he agreed and Netero led us to the gym we found before. Before he explained the rules to the game, Netero changed in to a tank top and shorts. Something an old man should never wear.

Netero went over the rules for the game and to put it simply, we had to take the ball from him that he was balancing in his left hand. If we took it from him before we reached the Third Phase, then we would become Hunters. Seems simple, right?

Killua had a go at the old man first and slowly started to walk around him. Suddenly it started to leave after-images of Killua until it looked like there were twenty Killua's. "No way... Is that Rhythm Echo?" I breathed, remembering that technique in one of the books I read at the Whale Island Library. I spent my free time there a lot, but other times I spent my time playing with Gon. By the time I left Whale Island, I might as well have read all the books in the library.

"Huh? What's that?" Gon asked me, noticing how shocked I was.

"It's an assassination technique..." I said, only half-interested in Gon. He nodded nonetheless as we both continued to stare at the multiple Killua's and Netero. Suddenly the real Killua jumped out and attempted to grab the ball, but Netero easily dodged. And that happened over and over again until Killua decided to try something else. Killua kicked the old man's leg and they stayed in that position for a bit before Killua jumped back and cried in pain.

"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Gon said happily, holding up his hand. Killua limped towards him and high-fived him, then sat down against the wall. I stared at Killua then smirked.

"How dumb." I said teasingly, making Killua's head shoot up and look at me.

"What?! Fine, then let's see you do better." He challenged as I nodded.

"Gladly." I said and noticed Gon had tried to attack Netero from above, but hit his head on the ceiling. Killua complained to Gon as he made his way back to me, then tagged me in.

I slowly walked towards Netero who stared at me intently. I was about to attack him head-on but then quickly shot towards his left, attempting to catch him off guard. But at the last second he dodged, much like what Hisoka did at the swamp. But instead he didn't push me into the wall, I ran into it after Netero dodged my attack.

"Hmm... You're fast, Miya-chan. I dare say faster than Gon." Netero complimented. I blinked several times, wondering if I heard him right or it was just from me bumping my head.

"I could only dream of beating Gon in speed. I just tried harder than Gon did, I guess." I said, shrugging then tagging Killua back in. That cycled for a good two hours and we eventually took off our jackets and over shirts which left me with my black spaghetti strapped tank top. Killua had failed once again and we all paused to get some breath. Except for Netero, who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You guys aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" Netero taunted. Wow, I can't believe none of us hadn't thought of that.

"Why, you..!" Killua said as he charged at the old man, furious.

"Okay... I'll get you this time!" Gon said, also charging head-on. Guess it's my turn?

"Alright! Get ready!" I said and in the next second, Netero dodged Killua's attack and slammed Gon's head to the floor. I used Netero's head as a stepping stone to jump behind him but he quickly turned around and hit my stomach with the palm of his hand, shooting me towards the wall _again_.

I stood up again and shot back towards Netero while Killua had already tried to grab the ball which Netero didn't have a hold of. Netero jumped over Gon, so I took the chance to hit the ball out of his reach but he quickly hit it down before I did. So, again, I hit the wall and, again, Netero had the ball.

We all had our little second turns of trying to get the ball, but after my turn we all bumped into each other. "OW!" We all said in unison as Netero balanced the ball on his nose like a seal. Gon turned on his heel and charged head-on towards Netero again.

"Your attacks are getting boring." Netero said with a smirk. I hate to admit it but I agree. Gon ignored his smug comment and tried to kick him, of course, he dodged but suddenly Gon's boot fell off and hit Netero. His head snapped back and in the next split second Killua went up behind him and hit his back while I hit his upper back. Netero dropped the ball and my eyes brightened.

"A chance!" Killua and I both said in unison as he tried to grab the ball, but Netero kicked it away from him last second. Netero swiftly gained his balance again then reached for the ball, but Gon kicked it away with his remaining shoe.

"You and your little tricks!" Netero shouted as the three of us ignored him, heading for the ball.

"It's mine!" We said in unison, reaching for the ball. Right before we reached the ball I felt the same intense aura from behind us and in that moment Netero shot past us and grabbed the ball. The three of us were knocked out of the way while Netero took on his usual position, balancing on his right leg.

"I commend you on your efforts." Netero said. I could even feel Killua's glare, even if it wasn't directed towards me. Gon looked amazed though. Why wouldn't he be?

"You're amazing, Netero-san! Really amazing!" Gon said as Killua and I both looked at the smoking black patch on the floor.

"Wow, you did that?!" I said, referring to the smoking floor. "That's so cool!" I exclaimed as Netero just nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly Killua stood up.

"Forget it... I give up. I lose!" Killua said and started to walk towards the entrance to the gym. He grabbed his white v-neck and put it over his shoulder.

"Why? We still have time. And just now, we came really close." Gon said and pointed to the clock on the wall. I noticed that a little over four hours had passed.

"Jeez. You really have no clue, do you?" Killua said. "The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg." He added, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" Gon and I both said in unison.

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and never take the ball from him." Killua said and I sighed in defeat. I hadn't even noticed that...

"Oh, you figured it out? And here, I thought I'd fooled you." Netero said.

"So that's what he was doing." Gon said, finally understanding.

"You really know how to piss me off, old man." Killua said from the doorway. "Let's go Gon, Miya." He said, already starting to walk away. I gladly picked up my white hoodie and followed him.

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer." Gon said, making Killua appear back at the doorway.

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I just said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!" Killua barked in Gon's face, while Gon just smiled back. I watched the exchange between the two, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball. We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out." Gon concluded, leaving Killua dumbfounded.

"I see... Yeah, I got it. Good luck. I'm getting some sleep." Killua said as he started to walk towards the doorway again, waving.

"Bye, Gon! I'll see you later!" I said and walked out of the door right after Killua. He didn't even notice me follow him out. What. An. Idiot.

I followed him but kept my distance, since I could feel his blood lust from here. If I got near him, I feel like he would cut me down immediately. Killua passed by a couple of guys and bumped into them accidentally. I gulped. I knew how mad the people here would get if you bumped into them, and now I'm guessing something reall bad was about to happen.

The men yelled at Killua then ran at him after he didn't respond but once they touched his shoulders, they immediately fell to the ground. Blood splattered along with torn clothing all over the floor. On instinct I ran after him, which was a pretty bad idea.

"Killua!" I shouted after him and stopped a few feet behind him. He slowly turned towards me, revealing his dark eyes that had lost all emotion. He raised his clawed hand and was about to take a swing at me before I grabbed his wrist and stopped him from doing so. It was hard, though. He was pretty strong. "What... Exactly were you trying to do there? Kill me? I feel like Gon would be pretty upset about that." I said as his eyes went back to normal and the force of his hand stopped. I sighed in relief and let go of his wrist.

"Was I about to kill you?" He asked as he dropped his hand to his side and put it in his pocket. I nodded. "Sorry. And thanks for stopping me." He said as he started to walk towards one of the rooms where other applicants were sleeping.

"If I hadn't I'd probably be dead right now." I said and caught up to him. Once I did he only nodded, only half-interested in me. "Is something wrong, Killua?" I asked.

"I hate killing people." He stated almost too quickly, as if he had been dying to tell someone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you been doing it your whole life?" I asked him as he finally directed his gaze towards me. I wished he hadn't, his eyes were still cold and blank.

"Yes, but, I never really wanted to. My older brothers and parents kept on telling me it was my 'destiny' to become top assassin. I kind of had no choice." He said and shrugged while narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"Destiny... Fate... I hate those words." I muttered. I remember reading them in a dictionary and cheesy fairy tales. "I mean, it's stupid how people say 'this is your fate!' or something like that, when they don't even know what'll happen. I have full capability over my future and 'destiny'." I rambled, using hand quotations for emphasis. Killua stared at me, his eyes widened in surprise.

"That's exactly what I said to my mom! It's weird, it's like you speak from experience." He almost shouted and I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." I said, because it was true. My life before I met Gon and Mito, I don't remember anything about it still. The doctor from Whale Island said it was amnesia and would wear off soon, but after three long years it never did.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask..." He said as we stopped in the middle of the hallway. "During the First Phase you said Gon found you on the beach of his island three years ago. What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything. Nothing about my life before I met Gon, nothing about the family I may or may not have had." I said, and I could feel my voice start to crack. "A couple years ago I would have cried talking about this, but being with Gon and Mito... It's helped me a lot. I guess you could call them my saviours." I explained and saw a hint of sympathy in Killua's eyes.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know. Goodnight, Miya." He said as he started to walk into the room of sleeping applicants.

"W-What?! That's it?! I just told you my life story, and you just walk away?!" I shouted at him before he smirked and closed the door to the room. I could practically feel steam coming out from my nose. Fine then, I had a shower to take anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the 5th chapter of my story! I'm sorry it was so late, I was pretty busy this week. If you haven't reread the other chapters then go right now! And I might also upload another chapter tomorrow since I updated so late. I hope you guys liked it and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!<strong>

**Guest: I'm glad you like it! What's a shame?**


	7. Frozen Memories

**This is really overdue. How long has it been, a month? And this is all I have to show for it... I'm so sorry guys! I've just been really busy with exams, homework, and the holidays. I haven't decided how Miya would get through this phase yet so I just cut it short. I promise to upload the next chapter sometime during next week. I hope you guys still read my story after that really long break! I love you guys!**

**I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p>"Gon? Gon!" I shouted as I ran through the halls of the airship. <em>Where is he? I take my eyes off of him for less than an hour and he disappears! <em>I thought to myself and continued to run through the halls as people passed by me and gave me weird looks. I reached the gym doors and decided to check anyway even though I seriously doubted he was _still_ there.

But sure enough because the universe loves to prove me wrong, there Gon was passed out on the floor. I rushed towards him and knelt down beside him. "Give me a break... Don't tell me you passed out from exhaustion..." I muttered which made him immediately wake up. After living with Gon for a few years and sharing a bunk bed with him I realized that the quietest sound could wake him.

He let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes, then noticed me sitting next to him. "Good morning, Miya." He said with another yawn. I narrowed my eyes down at him.

"What happened? You had me really worried." I said as Gon propped himself up on his elbows, then stared at the ceiling in thought.

"I don't really remember that much, but I think I remember making Netero-san use his right hand!" He exclaimed which made me raise an eyebrow.

"You think?" I asked and he nodded happily.

Suddenly a smooth sound of a bell rang that made both of our heads perk up. "I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at it's destination." A voice said from the speakers, which sounded like Pea Guy. While he was talking Gon had ran over to one of the windows and gasped.

"Wow! Is that where the next test will be held?" Gon said, his voice full of amazement. I went over to the window next to his and looked outside to see a huge cylinder tower. My stomach twisted as I stared at the tower. There it was, that _feeling_. Obviously a bad one.

"Looks like it." I said reluctantly. Whatever I was gonna see in that tower, it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p>The airship had dropped us off at the top of the tower, which was twice as big as I thought it would be. The top of the tower had nothing on it which made several other applicants question what we were doing here and what was happening. Seriously, the day they stop questioning the Hunter Exam will be the day hell freezes over. I sighed as Pea Guy let out a small 'Ahem', making everyone's attention turn towards him.<p>

"Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success." Pea Guy explained then boarded the airship again, then wished us good luck _again_ through the speakers.

Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, Gon and I all looked down the edge of the tower and Gon let out a small gasp. Like I said earlier, it was way taller and bigger than I thought it was. "Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked.

"That would be suicide..." Kurapika said in disbelief when a sudden chuckle came from behind us.

"Maybe for a normal person." I turned around to see a tall older man with muscles and had the tag number 86. He was smirking at us smugly with his arms crossed. It reminded me of the squinty-eyed man at the quizzing place. He walked past us and started to climb down the tower. I reached my hand out and opened my mouth to speak, but stop once I see he most likely won't be coming back up.

"But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem." The man said as he started to swiftly climb down the tower. I stared at him, preparing for the worst.

"Wow..." Killua said in amazement.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon said and I shook my head.

"That wasn't a very good idea," I said and closed my eyes as an attempt to block out what was most likely gonna happen. I could tell that they were probably looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Why?" Gon asked as a sound came from somewhere around us and my eyebrows narrowed.

"Stop! Stay away! Stop! Stop it!" I could hear the man yelling. Probably should have covered my ears. The man's screams became quieter and quieter before they were completely gone. I opened my eyes to reveal surprised looks on their faces.

"How did you know that he would die?" Kurapika asked me.

"It happens a lot in the video games I played at Whale Island. When there was an obstacle like this, the easy way out never worked. I always ended up dying." I laughed nervously as Kurapika seemed to consider my reasoning, then nodded.

We eventually split into two groups, the group I was in consisted of Gon, Killua and I. They started to talk about ways we might be able to get to the base of the tower, while I just wandered off a couple meters away from them and stared at the ground. It was made up of different sizes of squares and rectangles and I tapped one of the rectangles with the bottom of my staff. Suddenly the rectangle shifted and I let out a small shriek before it flipped and dropped me into a room.

Right as I landed on my bottom I winced and immediately heard footsteps from above coming towards where I had dropped. I could hear the muffled worried voices of Gon and Killua. "I'm alright! Just find another way to get to the base!" I yelled as an attempt to reassure them. The thumping and screaming didn't stop.

"_They can't hear you, you know_." A voice said from one of the speakers in the small, brick room. The room had two doors, a camera, and a speaker. I found the camera in one of the top corners of the room and stared straight at it.

"Who're you?" I asked in a somewhat innocent voice. I'm guessing it wasn't very good, because the man chuckled.

"_I am Lippo, the prison warden of this tower and also the Third Phase examiner_." The man, Lippo, said in his high voice. And _prison warden_?! "_Now you have two choices. One, the Path of Fears. Two, Memory Lane_." He said and I could practically hear his smirk through the speakers.

I shrugged and noticed the signs above the doors that read door one and door two. "That should be obvious, Memory Lane." I snorted, causing the warden to let out another chuckle as well. I walked towards door two and it opened automatically.

"_Very well, I wish you the best of luck_." Lippo said as the door shut from behind me.

I looked back at the door which had slowly started to disappear then faded into a mountain covered with pure white snow. My stomach twisted and I closed my eyes, knowing that when I opened my eyes I would see the thing that gave me this terrible _bad feeling_

* * *

><p>The prison warden started to chuckle ever so quietly again, but this time it seemed even more, well, <em>creepy<em> than his normal chuckle. His subordinate quirked an eyebrow towards the warden and spoke: "Sir?"

Said warden turned around with a "hmm" as he ate another cracker.

"Is there something wrong?" The subordinate asked, actually concerned about the warden's mood change.

"Do you see that girl?" Lippo said and gestured towards one of the screens that showed a plain white room with a girl standing in the middle of it. Her hair blended in with the room, but her terrified blue eyes were too hard to miss. "Every time I give someone the choice between the Path of Fears and Memory Lane, they always choose Memory Lane. Of course I predicted this, and made it so that Memory Lane showed the applicant their oldest but worst memory from their childhood." He chuckled and ate another cracker as his subordinate considered this, then looked confused.

"Why a memory from their childhood? Isn't that girl _still_ a child?" The subordinate asked. Lippo smiled his crooked smile.

"That's the beauty of it. That girl is still a child, and like I said, one of our only female applicants. Bad memories from childhood tend to have more effect on a person's life more than bad memories from when you are an adult. This little girl," Lippo said, pointing at the girl who was now looking at the ceiling in pure fear. "Probably had the worst luck of them all."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer standing, I was laying down on a patch of ice in <em>the<em> _middle of the freaking ocean_. The mountain covered in snow had a large castle at the top of it, but it was too far for me to make out any details. I couldn't move at all either, all I could do was blink and stare at the gray sky that now had snowflakes falling down from it.

"_From here on out you are cursed_..." A voice, no, several icy voices said, making my body go colder than it already was.

_I don't remember this... And did I do something wrong? Wait, no. I do remember this... _I thought to myself, the feeling of my back against the ice floor, the snowflakes falling onto my face, and the _fear_. This had happened to me before. But _when_?

"_You have been cursed and stripped of your ability to love_." The voices said even louder and if I could, I would have flinched. _Love_? _What the hell is that_? I thought to myself. The word seemed foregin to my thoughts, and I had the feeling I would have when I disobeyed Mito. The feeling that what you were thinking or doing was wrong. "_Never again will you know warmth or companionship. As cold as the ice you lie upon now, your heart will remain frozen for all eternity and eventually_ you _will as well_." The voices thundered, and something inside of me flared as I was bound to the curse. The air around me seemed to go colder.

"_This will be true for always until the conditions are met. When the time is right, your curse will be broken. When the time is right, you will_ remember."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked this really short chapter! I'm sorry again guys. Really really really sorry. I also have two stories planned after I finish this one, or maybe upload one of them while this one is still in progress. One of the stories I have planned is related to this one greatly. Again, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!<strong>

**Bimbogami: Yes I love writing little chapters about what happened before the main plot, so I'll probably write more like those in the future or references to her time with Gon and Mito. Yes I did change her name, it was Yukino before :P.**

**RedHoodOtaku: I'm so glad my story gave you some ideas for yours! And I have seen it before. I read most of the chapters and it's very good! I always thought Killua and Gon were very cute how they both care about eachother a lot, and how you made Gon a girl was awesome! The only thing that bothers me is you don't start a new chapter when there's different speakers. Other than that it's perfect :D.**

**jonica77: I'm glad you like it! Yes, I'll tell you that Killua does participate in the breaking of her curse, but not through a kiss :P. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update as well T_T**

**Eka-tepac: Thank you!**


End file.
